Tungster
Tungster is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality This odd-looking member of the Lixers tribe can soar majestically into the sky with those flapping wings - or lick up nasty Nixels with his long tongue. Either way, it’s guaranteed to get a little weird. Physical Appearance Tungster is mostly yellow in color. His body and head are one cone-like shape. He has a larger upper jaw that extends outwards with seven teeth pointing downwards, the outer four teeth being larger. He has a rounded section on his head with two spikes, along with two orange cat-like ears. He has two orange wings on the top of his body as well. His arms are short, with a single claw on each that starts out yellow and changes to white at the tips. He has a large and thick red tongue. His legs are short, grey, and bowed. He has tall feet with an orange toe on each. Ability Origin Tungster can fly high up in the air to lick up Nixels. He can also use his tongue like a vine to travel through the trees. Biography Early life Little is known about Tungster's past. First adventures Tungster licked up a few popsicle trees in the Frozen Volcanoes and Mixed with Snoof to share them. ("Snoof and Tungster Mix!") Tungster and his Lixer brothers baked a cake and Maxed to share it, as well as clean up the mess in their kitchen they had made. ("Lixers Max in the Kitchen!") Tungster was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Tungster soared above the Klinkers and licked them as they attempted to traverse a swamp they had fallen into. He later stood by Spugg and Turg's sides as Spugg played fetch with Snoof's group of Mixels searching for the Mixamajig. He then joined the group and was captured as part of King Nixel's plan. He Maxed with his branch of Lixers to defeat him. Mixopolis was revealed to him by the Weldos afterwards. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Further adventures While Tungster was in Mixopolis during the Nixels' I-Cubit takeover, King Nixel was defeated by Glorp Corp Mixel Booger. Trying to escape, the King crashed into the Tungster & Slusho Mix, disintegrating him into ashes. Tungster and Slusho then de-mixed and laughed with each other. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Set Information |code = VA1KYR1E}} Tungster was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41544 and contains 60 pieces. 41544 Tungster can be combined with 41542 Spugg and 41543 Turg to create the Lixers Max. LEGO Shop product description Soar like a very strange-looking eagle with Tungster! Tungster is a glorious eagle crossed with a slurping rodent! This odd-looking member of the Lixers tribe can soar majestically into the sky with those flapping wings or lick up nasty Nixels with his long tongue. With Tungster, you’ve got bird-like elegance and quirky craziness all in one brilliantly freaky creature! *''Features a long tongue, flapping wings and posable joints'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the Mixels™ Rush mobile game from Cartoon Network'' *''Collect all 3 Lixers to build the tongue-tacular MAX!'' *''Combine with 41541 LEGO® Mixels™ Snoof from the Frosticons tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar description Lick up Nixels or fly high with the bizarre bird-like Tungster, 1 of 3 Lixers tribe members featured in LEGO® Mixels™ Series 5 sets. In-Booklet code Tungster's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is VA1KYR1E, which is Valkyrie when decoded. Background Information *He was seen on the Mixels Rush app icon for Series 5, but was later replaced by Dribbal. Trivia *His ears point upward in his artwork while his LEGO model's ears point forward. *His tongue appears to be somewhat sticky, similar to a chameleon's tongue. *His original concept art showed both of his feet flat on the ground, instead of one leg raised as shown in his official artwork. A version of his artwork with his feet flat on the ground is still used for reference in the production of the series. *His 2x2 tongue piece in his LEGO model has a single hole in the middle of it for some reason, similar to Tuth. *Some of his teeth is on the sides of his head in his LEGO model, but all his teeth are in the front in his animated form. *His lower jaw is black in the cartoon, but more yellow in his LEGO model. *He is the only Lixer to have orange pieces in LEGO that aren't transparent, in this case, his wings. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Tungster's name is a corruption of the word "tongue-twister". Tungster's name, alternatively, could be a blend of a corruption of the words "tongue" and "taster". Tungster looks slightly described a half soaring eagle and half slurping rodent, according to Mixels Rush. Tungster's wings looks slightly resembles a Valkyrie's helmet. Interestingly, Valkyries are females in classic mythology. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Tungster's voice is Tom Kenny. International In the Polish dub, Tungster's voice is provided by Grzegorz Drojewski. Real-life History Content Tungster appeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Tungster debuted in the TV series on September 26, 2015 in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, while his LEGO set officially became available on June 1 with the rest of Series 5. Gallery Appearances External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com *Mix with Snoof instructions on LEGO.com *Lixers Max instructions on LEGO.com |-|Characters= |-|Lixers= |-|Series 5= Category:Lixers Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the most pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Flat Eyes Category:Overbite Category:Seven teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Large tongues Category:Ball-jointed jaws Category:Mixels with Claws Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Mixels without hands Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Primitive Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Big heads Category:Season Two Category:Simulated Tongues Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Quiet Mixels Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny Category:Mixopolis Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Two Legs